hells_reachfandomcom-20200215-history
Enemies
During the course of the game, there are many enemies that try to kill you. These are called Minions, and they come in many shapes and sizes each having their own devastating abilities. Minions are spawned by an invisible deity called a Demon, which is either AI controlled or a player, depending on the game mode you are playing. Most of them have their own Rage mode, which allows them to both deal and receive significantly more damage. This is indicated by a red outline. If you wish to kill the raged Minion effectively, using a melee weapon will kill them within one slash, so time this well. Also, during the course of the game, you may encounter Defense variants of the Minions which can do anything from deflecting all bullets to protecting themselves with armor or shields. Wendigo The Wendigo is the first type of Minion you will encounter. These are the weakest type of minions and will die in one head shot with the default pistol, or two bodyshots. They will throw pieces of their own flesh at you if in range or hit you with a swipe attack. When enraged, their heads will become a pulsating, spiky ball which if shot, will explode and set nearby minions and players on fire after dealing some direct damage. Be careful not to stand near them, as you may be set alight from the blast. They have three defensive variants: Chainmail, Helmet and Hardened. The first two have armor on their torso and head respectively, which cannot be penetrated with most weapons fire but can be broken by certain attacks, notably melee. The Hardened Wendigo has a more red skin and slightly more health. In Battle and Demonizer game modes the Wendigo is probably the best minion to steal stones, as it is the fastest of the minions, although not very resistant. Furion Orb The Furion Orb is a spiky ball which will attempt to throw itself at the player to hurt them. Although weak, it is rather agile and can move quite fast, even faster then a running player. Shooting it will kill it and create a small fiery explosion, similar to the head bomb of the Rage Wendigo. It does not have other variants or a Rage mode. The Furion Orb is one of two enemies which cannot be controlled by a demon player in Battle mode. Furion Orbs are an excellent way to deal with constantly running players, as they deal a fair amount of damage, can catch any player and usually force said player to stop running to get off an aimed shot, given their small size and annoying speed. Incubus The Incubus is a fairly agile type of minion which is slightly stronger than a Wendigo. It is significantly different in appearance, wearing clothes. It will charge at you if within range, and attempt to swipe you with its claws. In Rage mode, it becomes a much more serious threat. It gets twice as fast which can make taking on a horde of minions a difficult task. Like most enraged minions, it has an incredibly high damage resistance to most weapons fire. Sometimes you will encounter a Defense variant of Incubus which can stop bullets with an electrical shield, distinguished by the large metal contraption on its head. The shield will stun you if you attempt to use hand-to-hand against the Incubus, but the shield itself will not activate unless the Incubus has been attacked with a bullet-type weapon. Though the shield makes it resistant to bullets, it will eventually die from them. Manalishi The Manalishi is a Minion which spits acid at you, causing fair damage. Its arms are tied down by a straightjacket. It will spit acid if you are within range, and also has a melee attack in which acid spurts out from its body. In Rage mode, it becomes a rather disfigured variant with green spikes coming out of it. The Minion will attempt to run into you and explode, causing heavy damage and afflict players with a damage-over-time effect. Its Defense variant has small balls of acid covering it which act like a shield. When shot, these balls will make a small pool of acid which if stepped in by the player, can cause burning damage. Cremator The Cremator, as its name suggests, spits fire at you through the bear trap covering its mouth if you are in range. It is slightly bigger than most types of Minions and can take a bit more damage. In Rage mode, the top half of its head breaks, making it a "volcano" that begins spitting fire all over the place, whether in a player's range or not. Its Defense variant has lava-based skin, which deflects all bullets. To kill this variant, you need to use melee attacks or explosives. A basic tactic in Battle Mode consists of players spawning a Cremator, taking control of it and then waiting hidden until they can manually start rage mode. Then they leave the body and repeat this. If not dealt with, this will create an annoying amount of volcanoes running all across the map, chasing players around or mobbing them with extreme damage. Headsman The Headsman is a fairly sized Minion which you will be able to notice right away because of its glowing clawed hand. It has glowing eyes and wears overalls. If within range, it will charge and slice at you, causing fair damage and also setting you on fire. In Rage mode, it will start shooting lightning out of its hand whether in range or not, which can cause a lot of damage at close range. Its Defense variant will carry an iron shield around, which looks similar to a Roman shield, and use it to block attacks, while still charging at you with its claw. Due to its above-average health and speed, demon players (in Battle Mode) tend to use this class for capturing and hiding a Soulstone. Combined with the Headsman's ability to perform sudden leaps for good damage, this can be used to lure a low-health-player into a lethal trap. Warlock The Warlock is a winged beast that flies around and attempts to swoop at you. It is instantly recogniseable, being the only large flying Minion, and because of its glowing wings. If within range, it will attempt to either swoop at you, causing damage and setting you on fire, or it will spit three fireballs at you which will do the same thing. It does not have any other variants, though it will sometimes spawn on the ground if it does not have any room to fly (i.e. in a low ceiling cave) in which case it will run around much like a Wendigo. A player-controlled Warlock (Battle Mode) can be considered a major threat, as he can use the full potential of the Warlock's agility to become a hard-to-hit target. With its high damage and speed, the Warlock can essentially be used for hit-and-run tactics: Hide around a corner, swipe at a player passing by, quickly fly off into cover, rinse and repeat. Hellion Bat The Hellion Bat also has flight capabilities but is far smaller than the Warlock. Due to its small size, it's the weakest minion in the game. However, it always appears in groups. It will attempt to get close and sting you, causing small damage. They also sometimes appear in a slightly different, orange glowing version, which explodes if it touches a player, setting them aflame (this version can be spawned by a demon player with the Possess key (default: 'Right Click'). It does not have a Defense variant or a Rage mode. Whenever players find a spot unreachable by normal Minions (i.e. through jumping from a roof onto a high obstacle or ledge), the engine tends to spawn Hellion Bats much more frequently. As these are hard to fight without space to move, they usually force the player to either leave their position or take serious damage while fighting them immobile. In Battle and Demonizer game modes it is possible to spawn a Hellion Swarm, but you can't possess them. Bruiser The Bruiser is the largest Minion and can take the most damage. It is rather slow and easily distinguishable because of its size. If in range, it will pound the ground in an attempt to stun you, and then swing its spiky bat at you, which can do quite a bit of damage. In Rage mode it sheds its bat and runs towards you, causing shockwaves at every footstep. These cause damage if you're close, and can set you on fire. Its Defense variant is similar to the Cremator's, in that it has skin which deflects all bullets. Use explosives or melee attacks to deal with this. In Battle Mode, spawning a Bruiser as first enemy as early as possible, possessing it and going Rage as soon as possible can be a quite annoying obstacle for players, as they will usually neither have the weapons nor explosives to deal with it, forcing them to either run or to CQC the Bruiser whilst taking damage. Reaper The Reaper is a fairly common type of Minion. It can throw an infinite amount of ever respawning sickles at the player. This can cause a fair bit of damage and tends to finish off players with low health, given the fact AI Reapers have a perfect aim and barely miss a shot, although lateral movements are a sure dodge since the Reaper does not anticipate. In Rage mode, it will start spinning around like a cyclone and will not stop unless you kill it with explosives or melee. If you attempt to fire at it, the bullets will deflect. Its Defense variant reflects bullets using its sickles, but it does not spin at you. A melee attack should temporarily disarm it, making it vulnerable to weapons fire. Abaddon The demon lord and final boss in the Inferno game mode. After you have completed four waves, Abaddon must be faced. As in many arcade boss fights, the key to winning is survival. Abaddon has three different attacks at his disposal, which will be aimed at one character randomly and are usually done in the following order: The first attack is a slam into the lava he is walking in, causing a wall of fire to spread across the whole area in a single line. It deals a good amount of initial damage and some afterburn damage. The afterburn does, however, last much shorter than the actual flame animation. Abaddon will usually slam three times. The second attack is a volley of homing meteors. They chase a single player and deal quite high damage upon direct contact. It is best to shoot them down mid-air, which isn't too hard to do since they aren't very fast. The third attack fires a volley of satellite-like objects onto the field, one for each player. Upon contact with the ground (they're only slightly homing), an explosion occurs and a Defense Bruiser that cannot be harmed by guns will spawn. These are also best destroyed in mid-air. Through the whole battle, a few Wendigos will spawn. Killing them merely earns health and does not advance the actual battle, though they can occasionally drop ammo or an upgrade box. Abaddon himself is initially immune to any damage. To harm him, there's only one way: First have a flame wall of his primary attack hit one of the skull piles, which creates a shining hovering skull above it. If hit by a flame wall again, or after a while, it will explode (and deal devastating damage as well as afterburn damage). However, if attacked with melee, it will fly off into the direction the player was aiming. If one of the skulls hits Abaddon, damage to his armor (yellow gauge) is dealt. A few hits are enough to burst the armor. Once it is down, players can harm Abaddon's actual health (red gauge) with normal gunfire. Additional hits with skulls while the shield is down deal high damage, though. The moment to strike is brief, as the armor regenerates after a few seconds. Given the armor, the high health and the lethality of all his attacks, Abaddon is a true force to be reckoned with, even on the lowest difficulty. It should also be noted that players do not respawn (via Soulstones) in this bossfight. Players start with some ammo in all their weapons, but ammo drops and weapon upgrades are scarce due to the small amount of minions spawning in the fight. Category:Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Enemies